charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimes and Witch-Demeanors
Crimes And Witch-Demeanors is the 19th episode of the sixth season and the 130th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Turn Flowers into Fire'' Phoebe casted this spell to expose magic, to summon the Cleaners. :Flowers that bring desire, :Make them turn into fire! ''To Summon The Tribunal'' Gideon used this spell to summon the Tribunal. :Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit! 'Potions' *Phoebe and Leo used a potion to get the Phantasm out of the killer and Inspector Sheridan. 'Powers' *'Possession:' Used by Phantasms to possess a killer and Inspector Sheridan (memory). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Paige, Leo and Gideon. *'Reality Warping:' Although not seen, the Cleaners used this power to warp reality, so that Darryl would guilty for killing someone. They later used it to go back the the normal reality. *'Empathy:' Phoebe sensed that Inspector Sheridan wasn't lying. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb away a coffee cart. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by the Cleaners to stop time. *'Resurrection:' Used by the Tribunal to resurrect Barbas. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Hologram:' Used by the Tribunal to show Darryl and Sheila and by Gideon and Barbas to show several memories. *'Chronokinesis:' Used by the Tribunal to accelerate time. *'Voice Manipulation' (memory): '''Used by Barbas to manipulate his voice. *Fear Projection':' Used by Barbas to read Phoebe's fears ''(memory) and Gideon's fears. *'Power Tapping' ''(memory):' Used by The Source's Heir to use his powers through Phoebe. *'Fire Balls' ''(memory): '''Used by The Source's Heir to create a Fire Ball (through Phoebe). *Transformation (memory):' Used by Piper to transform a wedding planner into a pig. *'Super Strength (memory):' Used by Superheroine Phoebe to hold Miller upside down on a rooftop. *'Hyper Speed (memory):' Used by Superheroine Phoebe to move faster. *'Regeneration' ''(memory): '''Used by Cole to self-heal. *Telekinesis (memory): Used by Cole to fling people in the bar. *Energy Balls (memory):' Used by Cole to kill a man in the bar. *'Summoning:' Used by the Tribunal to teleport a Cleaner to them. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by the Cleaners. *'Knowledge Absorption' ''(memory): '''Used by the Seekers to absorp Reece Davidson's knowledge. *Molecular Deceleration (memory): Used by Cole to slow down a bullet. *Cole switches Phoebe and Agent Jackman (memory). *Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Piper. She probably used a spell. *'Remote Teleportation: Used by the Tribunal to get Piper to hear the judgement. *Power Stripping: Used by the Tribunal to strip Phoebe of her active powers. '''Artifacts *'Phantasm Wand' - Used by Paige and Chris to capture Phantasms. *'The Circle of Truth' - Used by the Tribunal to show memories. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Crimes and Witch-Demeanors WB Trailer * The actual episode does not match the flashback clips used in The WB's Offical Trailer for this episode. In the trailer, we see clips from: ::1. 'Phoebe' giving Cole a lap dance in The Importance of Being Phoebe (used twice) ::2. Phoebe as a mummy in Y Tu Mummy Tambien ::3. Paige getting massaged by Jeric in Y Tu Mummy Tambien ::4. Piper bar dancing in Coyote Piper (used twice) ::5. Phoebe as a Goddess in Oh My Goddess! Part 2 * Billy Drago reprises his role as Barbas, The Demon of Fear. This is also the first time we see Barbas teleport with fire like many other upper-level demons. * Similar to the Season 5 flashback episode, Cat House, we see Julian McMahon as Cole again on archieved material. This marks the second time we see him since his vanquish in the 100th episode. * There were no clips featuring Prue Halliwell as talks between Producers and Shannen Doherty failed when she didn't allow for her image to be used. * Holly Marie Combs is significantly and noticeably featured less in this episode, as with the remainder of Season 6, due to her real life pregnancy. * Oddly, when the clip of Andy's death from Déjà Vu All Over Again is shown, his face is never seen. Additionally, he is only referred to as Prue's first love – never by name. However, his face is later used in Phoebe's premonition in the episode Charmageddon. * When Chris accidentally drops Phinks into the lava pit in Hell, Drew Fuller said "shit" during taping, but dubbed over the word "shoot" for the completed, aired episode. * Phoebe is disempowered in this episode so that she only has basic wiccan powers. The powers of Premonition, Levitation and Empathy were removed by the Tribunal and we only see Phoebe's premonition power returned in season 7. Brad Kern stated in an interview that this was because Phoebe was expected to work to get her active powers back, therefore he didn't want to give back all three of her powers in the space of the two remaining seasons. * Phoebe's power of Levitation was written out of the series due to the cost of the special effects and machinery that was needed. Her other powers, Premonition and Empathy, were written out purely story wise. It wouldn't make sense if the Tribunal only took her levitation power away. * The title of this episode is a reference to the film Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989) * This is the thirteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * When Paige orbs the coffee cart, rather than calling to it, she simply commands it to "orb away!" Glitches * When the Cleaners freeze the scene, and Paige and Phoebe turn around, you can tell they're in front of a green screen because parts of Phoebe's arm disappears and reappears for a quick second. * The phantasm at the beginning of the episode looks remarkably like a banshee. Perhaps it's a re-used image. * Phoebe spent several episodes complaining about not having an active power when she only had the power of premonition. However, the Tribunal decides to take all of her active powers away, and includes premonitions in this category. So is it or isn't it an active power? International Titles *'French:' Le Tribunal (The Tribunal) *'Czech:' Tribunál *'Spanish (Spain):' Asesinatos y conductas de brujas *'Spanish (Latin America):' Crímenes y delitos de las brujas *'German:' Das Tribunal (The Tribunal) Photo Gallery Episode Stills Charmed_424_122_511lo.jpg Charmed_426_122_532lo.jpg CrimesSTILLS.png 0512369.jpg 024555.jpg 619g.jpg 619f.jpg 619e.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6